Rise of Exodus
by ryeonixg
Summary: What if Yoshino was really the Mage of Exodus? M just to be safe. MahiroXYoshino
1. Chapter 1

**I had to write one because honestly I am disapointed at the ending. And I feel like there are still some questions that need to be answered. And not that I'm sidistic or anything but in this story Yoshino gets shot in a more fatal spot then his arm.**

**Disclaminer: I don't own any characters in here, unless I add an OC but I doubt it. Nor am I writing this for finacial gain. Just simply for pleasure. **

**And without further ado! Enjoy.**

The seconds ticked away, the viewers sailed farther away. All six of them knew what they were getting into but _this. _

_This _was unexpected.

A gunshot ringed loud throughout the sea and echoed from receiver to receiver; trepidation filled their minds for one of their comrades as they heard one name yelled out loud and clear.

"_Yoshino!"_

Blood ran from his abdomen down to a pool underneath him. The world spinned around him, he felt it slipping away. He watched with hazed eyes as his friend, Mahiro, apprehended the shooter.

" Do that again and I'll push you overboard!" threatened the blond teen. He pointed a gun to the crew's face.

Wincing in pain Yoshino felt a strange sensation crawl up his chest, it tore at him and thats when it started to burn. It wasn't long before his shocked state leaving him to his own thought of ' _I was shot! It hurt! I don't want to feel it any more! It hurts!'_

No one moved but the mage of exodus: Megumu. The world stilled for him as he created the large blade and swung it down onto the tree.

" Mahiro!, what was that noise!" Asked Samon from the receiver

" Damn it! Fuck!"

"As much as I want to hear your colorful words right now we would like to know the meaning of that noise just now, is anyone hurt?" questioned Junichirou

" Yoshino got shot! Magic doesn't work here! Damn it! and we're still too far from the magic availability zone." As the blond informed the others, he kept pressure on the burnette's wound.

Yoshino began to squirm from underneath Mahiro, despite his bullet wound he scratched at his chest. He felt a hot tearing pain from inside his chest; he felt it move around, pouding to be free. The pain forced a groan from the younger teen. Unknowingly to him, the others had gathered around him.

_It burned, his chest burned fiercely._

* * *

He twisted and dodged the swinging arm-branch and cut it using his magic. He was losing, there were too much motion which he couldn't dodge them all. It wasn't long before he was hit out from the sky; drowning, deeper down to the depths of the water only to be swallowed up by the Tree of Genesis.

_Is this the end?_

_Am I going to die? _

_I can't move my body._

For a fleeting moment he felt hopeless then a surge of raw energy. A bright amber illuminated the dark sky, floating not far from the monstrous tree; and above him stood the massive weapon.

A six pronged sword that glowed with fiery fierceness of a god. An extention of the tree of Exodus itself.

**...**

**...**

**...**

" The sword of Zetsuen…" whispered Samon, eyes widened at the large thing.

The sword ripped the Tree of Genesis to shreds, the tree became nothing from the attack of the Mage of Exodus. He ducked and dodged the incoming strikes of the arm-like branches and incapacitated them with his new weapon. And as one final attack, Megumu charged in, stabbing the Tree of Genesis with the sword of Exodus. Relief flooded his system as the tree was finally sealed by the Mage of Exodus.

He flew over to where the group was; that was when he felt the call. Quickly he turned around to see if anything was around him; there was nothing. The surveyed the area around him for a while longer. Cautiously, he flew down to boat where everybody was gathered; he suddenly felt the urge to vomit. All his lunch had come out and is now all over the floor. He never felt this pain before. It tore at him, it _burned _him.

_It burned, his chest burned fiercely._

" Megumu!" Hakaze exclaimed.

The two boys laying on the boat and felt the flames lick their heart and with a collective breath they writhed in agony.

"_Gahh!"_

"_Argh!"_

" What's going on! What's happening!" questioned Yamamoto who was holding on to the Mage of Exodus.

"I-I..No it couldn't b-" stuttered the princess, her eyes wide with realization.

Samon observed the princess, and watching he with her epiphany he also gained realization. He frantically unzipped the diving jacket on the young brunette and the sight made him gasps. From the cut there was markings surrounding it, markings only the Mage of Exodus would have.

'_Tch! shit!'_

He swore under his breath as he sprinted to the Mage of Exodus. Unzipping his jacket, he found a similar situation. The markings wounded all around their body, slowly moving on the deck towards each other.

" Natsumura!" The raven-haired spear-wielder kneeled in front of the red head.

"Quickly take Megumu far away from Yoshino! We must not let the the mind connect with the heart!" ordered Samon.

The man in the trench coat bent down to picked the sorcerous up but turned around; holding out a hand, the forcefield connected with a large missile which slowly dissipated and more cam following. The four magicians tried to absorb as much sacrifices as they could but there were just too many.

A missile landed next to the boat before Natsumura was able to grab ahold of which the shock wave flipped the ship over. Both Magumu and Yoshino fell into the cold water followed by Mahiro. The two pained-victims were ever so slightly drawn together and that's when Mahiro noticed something.

Black vine-like arms came out from Megumu and grabbed hold of his childhood friend. He tried to swim towards the two but a blinding light grew until even the debts of the ocean were illuminated.

Hakaze frantically searched the ocean as soon as they had destroyed the tanks and missile carriers along the shore. Hoping that her crush was not harmed in the onslaught only to realize that there floated two silhouettes not three; one of which was Mahiro and the other was Megumu.

" _Wheres Yoshino?" _she wandered as she brought the two to the surface boat and laid them down and have them cough out water.

Mahiro was the first to recover, having seen what happened below he looked around for his friend. The vines crushed his friend who then started to bleed profusely, he sworn he had heard his friend howl in pain, oxygen was exhaled from his mouth as he struggled in it's clutches. Catching Mahiro's eyes Yoshino painfully reached out for the blond who swam fervently to grab hold, but was too late for he was blinded by the white light.

" Yoshino!" roared Mahiro "Where are you!"

He had not felt as frightened nor as concerned as he had now ever since the death of his sister. He couldn't afford to lose another whom he was close to. Remembering the twisted grotesque position that the vines crushed his friend into sent a chill down his spine. He friend's depret attempts to reach out for help, and his pained face angered Mahiro even more; he couldn't even help his friend in need.

He continued to search despite the other's attempt to calm him. He saw Megumu on the ground knowing that they were near each other and that he had something to do with Yoshino's lack of presence, he neared the unconscious male.

"Wh- where is he! Wake up bastard! Where is Yoshino!" the blond violently shook the brunette.

"Mahiro! What are you doing! We don't have time for this, what happened down there!" questioned the ex-princess.

" Yo-_Yoshino_..._I don't know_.." bawled the blond, he was confused. Nothing made sense anymore. The body he held felt limp as Mahiro shook it. He felt tears form at his eyes pending the inevitable fate that had drowned his friend.

No movement. Panic submerged the others who gathered around the three. They checked the heart of the unconscious boy and sat back in relief as they felt and knew that he was going to be fine. The other, however; seemed more devastated that the other. Hair wet and shivering from the cold air; he sat on his knees, head down in his arms that stood on his legs, back hunched that twitched uncontrollably.

" What happened? where's Yoshino?" asked the others who was greeted with a shaking head from Hakaze, " I don't know, I brought them out from the ocean like this, what ever that light was, it took Yoshino."

They silently stood surrounding the two boys waiting for their story, until Samon connected pieces together.

"Hime-sama, maybe-"

"No! He can't possibly,...no!" interrupted the princess meeting Samon's eyes.

Yamamoto stared at the two in confusion and frustration, " Will you two stop having a conversation and tell us what happened!"

They two heads stared at each other again before giving the wanted information, earning a twitch of an eyebrow from the volunteer agen. They both sighed at the same time then Samon started.

" Well, you see, The Tree of Genesis and the Tree of Exodus are like yin and yang, light and dark, good and evil; The Tree of Genesis: holder of the world's logic and it's right to destroy all of humanity's civilization, Tree of Exodus: Nullfier of The Tree of Genesis. They are two in one and one in all. There must be balance between the two, but with this much activity from the Tree of Genesis the Tree of Exodus is now acting on it's own. Going against all logic, it will go berserk." the red head informed the others.

Mahiro was appalled by news, "What?"

" Unlike the Tree of Genesis, we are unfamiliar as to what would happen when the Tree of Exodus materialize in an unstable environment. Aika was the previous Mage but she was chosen from the start." explained Hakaze.

Mahiro felt layers of emotion build up inside of him, emotions of Yoshino.

"What did you just say? You wanted to revive something like that! Wh-"

A pillar of amber shot out from behind the group. Wind currents blasted every which way, pushing away the current boat in the vicinity. And as soon as the pillar vanished a figure hovered above all, the clouds, the sea, above them.

His back was turned, but around him was a sinister red glow. His head was turned to his side, looking over his shoulder.

'_Red eyes' _whispered Mahiro.

Yoshino then was surrounded by a large black flame, engulfing him. The wind grew harsh and blew immediately blew away dark flame. The wind blew at them again and forced theirs eyes close only to open up and see nothing but gray clouds.

The mage appeared right in front of the blond, surprising everybody and causing them to defensively lower themselves.

" Mahiro! Move!"

But he stood still looking at his once childhood friend.

"_Why did you do that! You could have been killed!" shouted Yoshino_

_They had just gotten the secret talisman from Junichiro and due to their conversation Mahiro didn't react fast enough and they took Yoshino. After a constant worrying and frantic running Mahiro finally found a suspicious group of armored cars._

_Having taken his friend back as they jumped off into the woods sitting and arguing like they are now. _

"_I'll save you" determination was in his eyes, the couple days that he spent with Yoshino had awaken a numbing sensation in him it was almost 'possessive' he thought. _

_The brunette just simply stoically brushed his determin off and ran to the talisman. _

Yosh...no….the mage walked closer to Mahiro and his breath hitched.

* * *

**How do you guys like it? review plz!**


	2. Cora

Chapter 2: _Cora_

It was then that Mahiro was suddenly face with his friend only inches away. Amber eyes bore into deep red as the mage walked closer. The blond felt warm breath around his mouth- Yoshino was a little too close to Mahiro for comfort. The blond could feel his heart pound inside his chest cavity. Guided by an unknown force, he was suddenly studying the brunette in close proximity.

The twitch of a brow, caressed by darkened, wet, brown locks; which seemed to curl into itself as wet dew drops from its ends. His hollow eyes worn down by years of solitude, and the seemingly sadness which surprised him. The abnormal snow-white paleness in his cheeks contrasted against the darkness behind him, with a sprinkle of pink added upon the peak of his cheekbones giving off the air of fragility. As Mahiro analysed the unfamiliar face before him, his eyes landed upon his lips. _God his lips._ They were very alluring since not long ago, a few years back he wouldn't have felt anything for his quiet friend, but now… His lips were pale, and slightly blue due to the cold weather, and possible the freezing temperature. However, what stood out the most was that is was _his_ lips. His lips were full and moist with the sea's residue, and yet it was light purple as if it teased him with its contrast to its ghost-like face. Its succulent curves of symmetry was placid in an seemingly smile, which never reached his changed red eyes. It wasn't the face of Yoshino. _was it?_

_His_ best friend for whom he divulged all his secrets to. _His_ most trusted confidant. _His_ soul brother who betrayed him and dated his stepsister-his crush. That friend is now the objective of the pounding in his chest. Thats it! The pounding in his chest when he vowed to save his friend that day. It wasn't the sense of having yet another person taken from him, it was that they had tried to take Yoshino away from him that pushed him. It was then that this fire inside of him started burning.

Instead of closing the distance between the two,Yoshino walked passed him and kneeled down to the unconscious male; putting two fingers on his temple, Megumu inhaled sharply.

" Stop! Move away from him!" shouted the female agent who flinched as a large gust of wind was propelled at her.

Sensing no malicious intent from their previous comrade, Natsumura still charged in only to be thrown overboard without movement from the brunette, but caught the boat railings just in time.

After many moments Megumu exhaled and began coughing after Yoshino stood up. Walking towards the edge of boat, he stood on the rails. Staring off into the rapid moving sea, it calmed when the newborn magician commanded it to by raising his arm.

It was as if time had stopped. The water seemed motionless, no ripples in sight. The wind ceased its assault on the world around them.

Gulping the dryness in his throat, Mahiro spoke up, " Y-Yoshin-.?."

" ~~~~~~"

Mahiro's brows narrowed as he heard a small incoherent voice reach his ears. He took a step closer, and concentrated.

"~~~~~~"

" What?" the teen inquired out loud, which made his friend turn.

" Never forgive.." Eyes filled with no emotion.

Instantly, a large shadow bursted out from the water and splashed onto the ocean surface; which, created a wave that engulfed the boat. Mahiro braced himself for impact, but the Princess had created a barrier around them.

Opening his eyes Mahiro gasped as the large serpent circled the boat and jumped up to meet it's new king. Mahiro kept his eyes on Yoshino as he walked in thin air, bounded to no chains, he never looked back.

" Shit!" exclaimed Hakaze as he punched the ground.

Mahiro stood for minutes looking upon that point at the horizon where his companion disappeared to. It happened so fast that he had to think about the situation….Yoshino became the Mage of Exodus? Now he disappeared with a giant fish…. He thought to himself, '_what the hell is going on?!' _and faced Hakaze.

Mahiro's determined eyes expressed his anger and frustration. On the other hand Hakaze brushed off Mahiro's intensity and sighed at the thought of how her first love flew away with a fish. Shaking her head she met Mahiro's eyes.

" You knew this was coming, _we _knew this was coming. Urrrg! Damn it!" stated Hakaze as she scratched the back of her head.

" Hime-sama, perhaps we should retreat for now." They followed Samon's gaze above where helicopters flew above. They all knew that more and more people would flood in and therefore decided that it's no use to stay there any longer.

" _Tree within a tree, great tree within great tree, tree of genesis hear my call! I, Kusaribe Hakaze need to disappear." _With that chant, a small dip in the water expanded and was eventually filled with darkness instead of water. She motioned everyone to jump in and when it came to Mahiro.

He stood motionless, still gazing at the setting horizon. He inwardly vowed to himself, " _Just you wait Yoshino, I'm going to save you like I promised to"_ and then jumped into the hole.

Yoshino felt...he didn't know what he felt. It was like he was suspended in thin air, or warm water. Although, it was pitch black and when he suddenly landed on solid ground, everything turned white.

Confused and shocked at the sudden change, he took one step forward and as if curtains blocked his view, a beautiful garden laid out before him. A garden filled with all sort of vegetation. Instantly entranced, he observed his surroundings even more. Fully grown cherry blossom trees, golden maple leaves and deep green ash leaves dancing in the wind. Bushes of berries that vary in color are lined in front of him. The warm air ushers him forward. With each step his face grows warmer and calmer, brighter and the dark thoughts disappears from his head. He saw animals lived in peace and harmony with every living being there. He took a deep breath and the smell of fresh pine and sweet berries filled his nostrils. He listened to the birds chirping, boars oinking, frogs croaking, he felt like as if this was heaven.

It reminded him of Aika. She loved nature and being outdoors in general. He frowned at the thought and lowered his head as his thoughts continued, _But then she had to di-_

" Welcome, I've been expecting you."

The soft alluring voice alarmed Yoshino. He jumped back and positioned himself in a defensive stance. Slightly shocked, his breath hitched as he analyzed the figure in front of him. Dark, straight brown hair, stunning sky blue eyes, and a pure white smile that brought out her tanned complexion; she wore a beautiful sundress made with pale yellow cloth and pure white lacing that flowed behind her.

" Is everything ok? You just got done with a very long journey, you must be tired, why don't you rest?" coaxed the lady.

Yoshino stared at the woman for a while bit longer, and he bit his bottom lip.

_This isn't right. Aika? Aika...Ma- _His eyes widen and he glanced down, searching his abdomen for any wounds.

A tanned hand covered his own on his stomach. He looked up and was a breath away from the other. In that close proximity, Yoshino was thrown off balanced and confronted by the lady.

"It's okay, I don't bite, besides you can use this-she pointed to her thighs."

"Uh- ah...I-I'm sorry but I don't even know your name lady"

" Oh my, mind me, my name is Cora and you are Yoshino Takigawa." She pulled his hands until he landed on her lap, " Well, Mr. Takigawa, please make yourself comfortable, and relax."

"But you don't underst-" protested the brunette, but was suddenly _Shuuused_ by the lady

" It's okay, just for a little bit okay?" smiled Cora as she started massaging Yoshino's head and he mewled into it. Eventually he fell asleep, and Cora leaned down and whispered sweet words into Yoshino's ears and grinned, _Thank you, Yoshino Takigawa._

Sorry for the wait, just revising here, and adding stuff here an there, but hey..I'm still alive!


	3. Memoirs

Chapter 3 memoirs

A few months have passed since Yoshino's awakening. Mahiro stood watching the pure flakes blanket the ashen world once again. He stood at the wide transparent burgundy carpet covered the floor board and leather furniture decorated the room, and the warm lighting did no difference to shadow the coldness in the room. Maroon curtains framed the window where the blond gazed out upon. He was home. His quiet house never gave out the life that it used to. Just like that day when he thought he lost it all. He remembered it clearly.

A river of red flowed down from the pale body of his stepsister. Staining her pure white gown, the blood contrasted her peaceful face; her hair caressed her face and fell around her slender frame. Her skin was cold to the touch of life. He remembers dropping to his knees with regret, with anger, with thirst of revenge. The only person who brought his thoughts away from the dark was Yoshino.

He wandered throughout this foreign house of his. The halls were previously filled with leisure, and anticipation for the next day. It was filled with the joys of their childhood. Now it was empty. His rested his hands on the walls as he strolled down the long corridor. The smooth wooden surface gave way to bumps here and there due to it's design, and occasionally jumping over golden frames of distant pictures. He stopped at a small table at the end of the hall. A small blue pot held dried out lilies. Mahiro scoffed. The horrible misshapen neck of the pot gave way to the lopsided mouth. The bumpy side clearly indicated tiny fingers and on the bottom was two small finger prints. Inscribed into the pot were the initials 'Y.T' and 'M.F'. The memory brought a smile to his lips.

"Nuh uh! I didn't start it! Ma-kun did!" shouted a very annoyed brunette.

"Not true! He was the one who pushed me! All I did was comment on his piece of clay! Then he suddenly push me."

"You said it sucked! It does not! You're just jealous that my pot looks better than yours!"

"Me? Jealous? Ha! you don't even know what good is if it appeared right infront of you! Like this" said the blond as he gestured to his piece. Eyes shining with triumph and pride.

"And what is that supposed to be?" commented Yoshino.

"What does it look like? hehehe." holding it out on his hand up high.

" A box on a tube?" answered the young brunette.

" BAKA!-idiot!-It's obviously a toilet seat! Duh!"

" Really? And you called my piece ugly?"

"Hey, hey, don't you think that you guys should quiet down? We'll get into trouble..again.." insisted a young bystander.

" Yea! Mine is way awesomer than yours!" yelled the blond.

"Nah uh!"

"Yuh huh!"

"Nah uh!"

"Yu huh!"

"No!" yelled Yoshino.

Silence followed after the shattering of hardened clay. The brunette glared at the blond and rand out the door. Mahiro was then ignored by Yoshino. He remembered the loneliness without his loyal friend. He wasn't like other kids, he was more mature because of his father's profession. Yoshino, was there for him, he was the only other who treated him like a child and that's why they're friends.

After a week of being avoided by Yoshino, he stayed after school and asked the teacher to use some clay. He stay after school to try and make a pot to replace his friend's. Having the horrible artistic skills of a piece of rock, he failed.

As the sun was setting, he sat in his wooden chair and tears began to form at the bottom of his eyes. The room darkened and was empty except for a small sniff. He blinked the water out of his eyes and used his sleeves to wipe them away. He wasn't crying, he just had some clay in it is all; or so he told Yoshino when he walked through the door. "Ha? so this is where you were? You know your moms looking for you right?"

*sniff**sniff* "So? I can be here if I want."

He felt eyes on him for a long moment.

" Wah. Sugoi. Are you trying to make a pot just like mine?" monotonously teased the brunette.

" No. I'm making my own."

"Oh, in that case, let me do it too!"

They spent the rest of the evening working on the pot and finally finished. It was horribly lopsided, too thick and had many unintentional indentations. No matter, they were finished. "Wait, we gotta write our names on it. But where?" exclaimed the blond.

" On the bottom!" he flipped the piece on to its top. Using his thumb, he made a print onto the white piece and scratched out the initials T.Y next to his thumb, " Now it's your turn!". The other boy repeated the action. Once finished they set the pot next to the others on the drying rack. Staring at the object in awe, their eyes moved to one another. Their mouths widened into great lengths and they laughed at their masterpiece.

As they walked home together, a small noise was heard from the blond boy, " 'm sorry." as he curled up into his coat, grip tightening around his backpack sling. A hand suddenly hit his back and he realized that it was Yoshino's hand that hit his back.

When he looked the boy in the eyes, he say forgiveness and a bright smile. He vowed to never cry again.

As he lingered at the table he suddenly dropped to his knees, his hand went to slap his face. His eyes were focused onto the carpet, yet his mind had other thoughts, ' Gods! I was such an embarrassing kid…" As he stood up, a face of embarrassment he cleared his throat, 'Now that I think about it, he bumped into his own project didn't he?' huh? It was then that he knew they would be the best of friends. He stared out the window that arched behind the table. As of from a movie, the clouds gave way to the setting sun on the cold winter night. The snow glistened in it's light leaving an ethereal sights to be consumed only by him. It was then that he say his own reflection.

Brown eyes the shined with the fiery colors of the red sun. Dirty blond locks that dangled past his eyes, and caressing his high cheek bones. His hair was tied into a small tail. His eyes once again locked onto itself. His trance was broken when the phone ranged.

Once. Twice. His eyes focused and with determined eyes, he journeyed to his home phone and answered.

" Mahiro. We found it. The place. Be ready in ten."

No reply was given.


End file.
